CHERUB The Last
by JackHarryAdams94
Summary: This is James's last mission at CHERUB. He goes on one last mission, but will he survive. Rated T for Sexual Refrences, but i don't understand the Ratings. R & R please, my first fan fic. ENJOY! Also my chaps will be updated quickly.
1. Close

**CLOSE**

James ran down the alleyway of a deserted town, doubling over with a stitch slicing through his sides. He breathed heavily before reloading his gun and setting off at a slow jog. The town was silent as James looked around the corners of the alley. He strained his ears and heard the distant shouts of others getting shot down. He smiled as someone crept right through the house beside him, but the happiness didn't last long as he worried if the person or people still had ammo. James started to creep around the building and positioned himself at the low wall of the front garden, cocking his gun and double checking that there was no way it could jam. The crunching of gravel under foot got louder as the person got closer. James stepped back and aimed. The person, who turned out to be a boy walked into the open street, UN aware of James. James let off three rounds and ran off as the victim came to grips with the damage.

"Got you know haven't I Brucey-Boy?" James shouted as he ran off up the road and skidding into a building. James searched the house and heard Bruce shout

"Damn you Adams". James smiled and carried on looking, but the firing off paintballs got louder and James turned to see his ex-girlfriend, Kerry Chang, back into his hide-out. Another lucky day for James Adams, James thought as he took aim and shot 2 rounds into Kerry's fine toned bum. James ran into the back garden and climbed over a wall, with Kerry on his tail and Bruce coming from the other direction, he was in some serious shit. But if Kerry had gone round, James could go back over the wall and run straight out the front door.

"James, you are a genius, if I were gay I would marry you ten times over." James exclaimed, rather vainly. He jumped at the wall and got to the top and looked down to see his worst case scenario.

"Do you honestly think I am that stupid, James?" Kerry questioned mockingly.

"Come on Kerry, don't shoot, its point blank range!" James begged.

"So...you fired at me at the same range, so why shouldn't I return the favour?"

"If I knew it was you I would have never of done it, I swear Kerry!" James knew his argument wasn't going well and hoped Kerry would spare him.

"Bullshit James, complete and utter bullshit." Kerry shouted as she fired a whole clip at James' chest. James couldn't breathe and fell back, coughing. He turned his head to see Bruce running towards him, cocking his gun. James tried to shout, but nothing came out and he felt another 5 rounds fire into his chest. James fell unconscious as Kerry and Bruce looked over him.

"Shit Kerry, we went too far!" Bruce said, looking worried.

"So what, the arse had it coming to him." Kerry spat.

"I'm leaving the emergency tracer with him, so he can get saved, but I'm out after that, I am not getting into trouble for this" Bruce dropped his tracer onto the ground next to James and ran off into the main road, with Kerry following behind him.

Lauren had teamed up with Bethany half way through the exercise and had been relatively safe throughout, using tactics CHERUBs learnt in basic training. They hid in a bunker in a park and came out to finish the war when everyone was tired and had low ammo, it also helped that it was night. They crept through the desolate town with their night-vision goggles, covering each other's backs, and when it go to dark, one of them switched to Heat goggles and looked for heat in the undergrowth. The unusual colours, made Lauren's head spin and at one point she got so disoriented that she had to sit down and take the goggles off her visor completely, just to get her eyes adjusted.

"It's time went into the building, they must be hiding in there. It's the dead of night, and no amount of ammo can hold out this long." Bethany said, rubbing her friend's shoulder.

"Your right, come on, chop." Lauren said, smirking.

The girls put on the visors and crept into a building, but nothing was in there, except a broken gun and a pee stain up the wall. They exited the house and went into the furthermost part of the town, near the walls and where the buildings had crumbled down, with only one two-storey left standing. The girls took off their visors and saw a dim light coming from one of the windows on the second floor.

"Let's get them, eh sister?" Bethany joked, using her god awful Gangster voice.

They put their torches onto their helmets, and turned the light off, using another CHERUB tactic, surprise is everything. They crept up the dusty stairs very slowly, and crouched by a shut door. They listened in and heard low kissing sounds. Lauren tapped Bethany and told her to put on the torches. They stood up and burst into the room.

"Game-over, lovers!" Bethany screamed as she cocked her gun

"Oh, My, God, if it isn't Michael and Gabriella. Wow, this is going to be painful, sorry!" Lauren chipped in cheerfully. The girls cocked their guns, and fired at them both just as Michael reached for his own gun. They high fived and took the oppositions gun and snapped them in half.

"I'm going to kill you Lauren Zoe Adams!" Gabriella screamed as the pair broke off into a sprint out of the house.

"We better get cover, they will be after us" Lauren said, as they slowed down, heading towards their bunker.

James awoke on a bed in a loud and cheerful hall, with brightly coloured CHERUB agents chatting to each other on how the exercise went. James spotted Lauren and beckoned her over.

"How the hell are you so clean?" James asked.

"No, sorry bro, but that is mine and Bethany's plot, not for the ears of dim-witted brothers like you." James huffed and sat up as Mr Pike came to the stage.

"Well done boys and girls, you have surpassed my judgement. Everyone passes. So that sadly means the dirtiest agents get the punishment of 50 punishment laps. Those two are Gabriella O'Brien and Michael Hendry. Have fun you two. And also could Bruce Norris and Kerry Chang report to me. Now 

everyone get their asses onto the coach." Kerry and Bruce looked at each other worryingly, and got up out of their seats and made their way over to Mr Pike.

"I'm going to keep this brief, you to have to report to Zara when we get back, and to be honest I wouldn't like to be in your shoes." Mr Pike smiled and jogged over to the coach, with the pair trailing behind him.

TROUBLE

Kerry and Bruce had little time to shower and get into clean uniform before being summoned to the Chairwoman's office. When they saw each other, Kerry was surprised on Bruce's appearance. He had combed his hair! Kerry smiled at him as he came over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Norris, Chang, Mrs Asker will see you know" barked Zara's secretary, as the colours of both of their faces drained. They grasped each other's hand and stepped into Zara's office.

"You have no idea on how disappointed I am with you two. You...it's indescribable how mad I am. But I can promise you two something, there is going to be a very long, hard, and upsetting punishment coming your way."

"What...what have we done miss?" Kerry asked, holding back tears. Bruce gripped her hand a tiny bit tighter,

"You two injured a very experienced agent, leaving him un-conscious on a cold floor, leaving a tracer by him so the staff could find him. He could have died or been seriously injured, why didn't you stand by him. And Bruce, I thought he was one of your best friends!" Zara exclaimed.

"How did you know it was us?" Bruce whimpered. Zara pulled Bruce's tracer out from behind her desk. She handed it to Bruce and pointed to a serial number.

"This was last checked out under the name Bruce Norris that is how we know." Zara said, smiling evilly at him. Bruce stayed silent.

"But why have I been pulled up, miss?" Kerry asked, obviously annoyed that their wasn't evidence to prove she was with Bruce.

"Look at this then" Zara pointed to a screen on the desk and it showed Kerry firing at James, whilst he was on the wall, and the whole scene was played back. Kerry looked dumbstruck as the tape finished.

"Now, punishments. Ok 300 Punishment laps and you have to help out the Red Shirts for 3 months. Now get the hell out of my office before I up the punishment!" Zara shouted, as the pair scurried out of the office. She looked angry. Bruce separated from Kerry and went to his room. He sat on his bed and picked up a martial arts magazine and lied back, opening the magazine to the Bruce Lee major offer page. He was about to turn the page when his phone rang.

"Okay, you owe me a seventeenth birthday present, so I'm going to get you to help me with an evil plan, get to my room, in five minutes, or else " James said quite fast, laughing slightly into the handset.

"You better not get me into anymore trouble." But James had already hung up. Bruce huffed and pulled on a jacket and exited his room. He jogged down to the stairs and bounded down them, two steps at a time. When he got to the floor beneath he saw James waiting outside his door with a pot of coleslaw and a tub or mustard. As Bruce got closer, James smiled and handed Bruce the pot of coleslaw.

"What, the, hell. What are we using this for?" Bruce asked

"We are getting Lauren back, for all those years of torment, she is in her room, we are going to barge in and bombard her." James exclaimed, rather excitedly.

"Dude, she is fifteen, and she hasn't bothered you for a whole year."

"Yeah, but know it is my turn" And James walked down the corridor to Lauren's room. He stopped and grasped the door knob and turned it silently and opened the door, before signalling to Bruce to go. He swung the door open and burst in on the most horrible site an older brother could ever have the misfortune to see. James had barge in on Rat and Lauren having Sex. He saw Lauren completely Naked, astride Rat. James screamed and ran out of the room, and puked outside Kerry's door. Lauren burst out of her room with a dressing gown on, with Rat coming out with only his Boxers on. Things seemed to get worst as Ewart strode down the Corridor. James, Lauren, Rat and Bruce knew the punishment for under-age sex. Immediate Exclusion. James thought quickly and staggered over to Ewart, giving Rat and Lauren time to get things right.

"Ewart, help me to my room, I'm gonna hurl again." James got up and lent on Ewart's shoulder, and moved his hand to side to side to tell Rat to get to his room. Rat ran over to his door and barged in, slamming the door shut as James threw up again. James carried on to the stairs whilst Ewart phoned for the Cleaners to clean up James' puke. James got to his room and grabbed his phone and dialled in Kerry's phone number. 132671-42668 (Which stood for CHERUB-KERRY) and waited for Kerry to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kerry, Go outside, there is a suprise for you." James hung up and started laughing. A couple of minutes passed before James' phone rang again.

"Hahahaha, Kerry I got you so bad!" James giggled.

"What did you do to Kerry?" Came Lauren's stern voice instead of Kerry's. James felt faint as he replied.

"Oh, don't worry."

"Er, James, about what you saw..." James relived what he saw. Laurens boobs hanging out with her giggling. James shuddered. "You must understand me and Rat love each other. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"If you two had been caught by a member of staff we wouldn't be having this conversation and your arse would be out. Now let's never talk of this again." James hung up the phone and went to puke again.

Bruce had got back to his room by the time Lauren had finished her phone call to James. He was stunned and quite thoughtful. He had never realised how good Lauren looked, and she was quite sexy.

"No!" Bruce shouted. Lauren was his best mates sister and two years younger than him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and put one of his Bruce Lee films on to his dvd player and lay down on his bed, watching as Bruce fought off enemies with nun-chukas. Within half an hour Bruce was fast asleep.

Lauren was so embarrassed about the whole incident and decided to talk to James at dinner, but James had already said he didn't want to talk about it ever again, so Lauren decided to go on with life. She dressed in her uniform and went down to dinner. She got to her usual table and saw James. He went over and gave her a hug, then went back over to his own table, with Shak yet again telling one of his god awful jokes. Lauren smiled as she went to get her dinner.


	2. Trouble

TROUBLE

Kerry and Bruce had little time to shower and get into clean uniform before being summoned to the Chairwoman's office. When they saw each other, Kerry was surprised on Bruce's appearance. He had combed his hair! Kerry smiled at him as he came over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Norris, Chang, Mrs Asker will see you know" barked Zara's secretary, as the colours of both of their faces drained. They grasped each other's hand and stepped into Zara's office.

"You have no idea on how disappointed I am with you two. You...it's indescribable how mad I am. But I can promise you two something, there is going to be a very long, hard, and upsetting punishment coming your way."

"What...what have we done miss?" Kerry asked, holding back tears. Bruce gripped her hand a tiny bit tighter,

"You two injured a very experienced agent, leaving him un-conscious on a cold floor, leaving a tracer by him so the staff could find him. He could have died or been seriously injured, why didn't you stand by him. And Bruce, I thought he was one of your best friends!" Zara exclaimed.

"How did you know it was us?" Bruce whimpered. Zara pulled Bruce's tracer out from behind her desk. She handed it to Bruce and pointed to a serial number.

"This was last checked out under the name Bruce Norris that is how we know." Zara said, smiling evilly at him. Bruce stayed silent.

"But why have I been pulled up, miss?" Kerry asked, obviously annoyed that their wasn't evidence to prove she was with Bruce.

"Look at this then" Zara pointed to a screen on the desk and it showed Kerry firing at James, whilst he was on the wall, and the whole scene was played back. Kerry looked dumbstruck as the tape finished.

"Now, punishments. Ok 300 Punishment laps and you have to help out the Red Shirts for 3 months. Now get the hell out of my office before I up the punishment!" Zara shouted, as the pair scurried out of the office. She looked angry. Bruce separated from Kerry and went to his room. He sat on his bed and picked up a martial arts magazine and lied back, opening the magazine to the Bruce Lee major offer page. He was about to turn the page when his phone rang.

"Okay, you owe me a seventeenth birthday present, so I'm going to get you to help me with an evil plan, get to my room, in five minutes, or else " James said quite fast, laughing slightly into the handset.

"You better not get me into anymore trouble." But James had already hung up. Bruce huffed and pulled on a jacket and exited his room. He jogged down to the stairs and bounded down them, two steps at a time. When he got to the floor beneath he saw James waiting outside his door with a pot of coleslaw and a tub or mustard. As Bruce got closer, James smiled and handed Bruce the pot of coleslaw.

"What, the, hell. What are we using this for?" Bruce asked

"We are getting Lauren back, for all those years of torment, she is in her room, we are going to barge in and bombard her." James exclaimed, rather excitedly.

"Dude, she is fifteen, and she hasn't bothered you for a whole year."

"Yeah, but know it is my turn" And James walked down the corridor to Lauren's room. He stopped and grasped the door knob and turned it silently and opened the door, before signalling to Bruce to go. He swung the door open and burst in on the most horrible site an older brother could ever have the misfortune to see. James had barge in on Rat and Lauren having Sex. He saw Lauren completely Naked, astride Rat. James screamed and ran out of the room, and puked outside Kerry's door. Lauren burst out of her room with a dressing gown on, with Rat coming out with only his Boxers on. Things seemed to get worst as Ewart strode down the Corridor. James, Lauren, Rat and Bruce knew the punishment for under-age sex. Immediate Exclusion. James thought quickly and staggered over to Ewart, giving Rat and Lauren time to get things right.

"Ewart, help me to my room, I'm gonna hurl again." James got up and lent on Ewart's shoulder, and moved his hand to side to side to tell Rat to get to his room. Rat ran over to his door and barged in, slamming the door shut as James threw up again. James carried on to the stairs whilst Ewart phoned for the Cleaners to clean up James' puke. James got to his room and grabbed his phone and dialled in Kerry's phone number. 132671-42668 (Which stood for CHERUB-KERRY) and waited for Kerry to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kerry, Go outside, there is a suprise for you." James hung up and started laughing. A couple of minutes passed before James' phone rang again.

"Hahahaha, Kerry I got you so bad!" James giggled.

"What did you do to Kerry?" Came Lauren's stern voice instead of Kerry's. James felt faint as he replied.

"Oh, don't worry."

"Er, James, about what you saw..." James relived what he saw. Laurens boobs hanging out with her giggling. James shuddered. "You must understand me and Rat love each other. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"If you two had been caught by a member of staff we wouldn't be having this conversation and your arse would be out. Now let's never talk of this again." James hung up the phone and went to puke again.

Bruce had got back to his room by the time Lauren had finished her phone call to James. He was stunned and quite thoughtful. He had never realised how good Lauren looked, and she was quite sexy.

"No!" Bruce shouted. Lauren was his best mates sister and two years younger than him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and put one of his Bruce Lee films on to his dvd player and lay down on his bed, watching as Bruce fought off enemies with nun-chukas. Within half an hour Bruce was fast asleep.

Lauren was so embarrassed about the whole incident and decided to talk to James at dinner, but James had already said he didn't want to talk about it ever again, so Lauren decided to go on with life. She dressed in her uniform and went down to dinner. She got to her usual table and saw James. He went over and gave her a hug, then went back over to his own table, with Shak yet again telling one of his god awful jokes. Lauren smiled as she went to get her dinner.


	3. Mission

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, COMPUTER BROKE DOWN. BACK TO USUAL I HOPE. ENJOY !!**

**RE WRITTEN CHAPTER, NOT AS GOOD AS IT COULD BE. THANKS FOR THE HEADS UP StaringGreyEyes. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED FOR YOU.**

3. Mission

James had managed a good nights sleep and was freshly prepared for his morning run. He put on his Arsenal Bobble hat and was about to leave his room when his phone rang. James at the Caller ID. It was Zara. This must be important, either a mission or looking out for Joshua at the Red Shirt HQ. He answered it quickly and heard Zara's soft voice.

"JAMES! Glad your up, need to see you ASAP. A mission is coming your way, and looks like it is a lengthy one aswell. Come over after breakfast or something, yeah?" She sort of asked and sort of told.

"Yeah, sure. How's Joshua?"James asked.

"Yeah he is fine, you should come over and see him soon, he is becoming quite the Cristiano Ronaldo!" Zara exclaimed.

"Do not dare mention his name in my presence!"

"Doesn't he play for Arsenal?" Zara laughed "Got to go, I will catch you later ok?" And the phone clicked as she hung up. James laughed and got changed out of his running kit. Stepping into his shower he shouted. He checked his foot and saw that he had stepped on his razor blade. He winced as he put his foot down again and continued to shower. As he got out he put on a plaster and got changed. Looking smart in his clean uniform. He ran down to Zara's office and skipped Breakfast.

"James! I didn't expect you so soon! Gosh, wait just there" Zara exclaimed as James burst in. James sat down in one of the armchairs facing Zara's desk. Zara exited the room and came back in with papers. James got excited looking at the crisp sheets of ex-tree. Zara smiled as she saw the eagerness in James' face.

"Here we are, read closely now" She said as she handed him the brief.

MISSION BRIEFING FOR

James Adams & Bruce Norris

ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE THESE FILES FORM THE CHAIRWOMANS' OFFICE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE EXPULSION OR ISOLATION OF THE CHERUB IN QUESTION

DO NOT MAKE NOTES OR PHOTYCOPY THESE FILES.

Giovanni De Lucy

Giovanni De Lucy is a criminal mastermind, behind many operations which have involved CHERUB, including KMG and the Human Trafficing Lauren Adams went on. He has been known to provide all the girls in the London and Berlin rink, with extremely close ties to other teenage prostitution rinks in the whole world. He is also a known drug baron. He was stationed in Porta Rica whilst serving for the Italian Army. This is where he got his ties into the drug world. He promised cocaine and mariuana growers immunity from the Army, who were extremely close. Of course, he did not keep his side of the bargain, and bribed them to leave him everything in their will's, then slaughtering them ruthlessly. He then started his links all around the world. He grew up in a very poor part of Venice, but facts are proving that his disturbing young life (sources say that he was deeply involved with the teenage sex industry, he was sent to Russia and poor parts of Europe to get the girls, and drugs, he was an avid user of them before joining the army in his mid-twenties), causes all his decisions in life now. He is now living in one of three safehouses, but we do not know which.

Lionmane

Founded in 1985, the Lionmane was formed by Giovanni De Lucy, Salmonel Derusiion and Jason Griggs. They all had a similar goal in life, to make the world theirs. This would be easy, seeing as they were all linked deeply into many criminal activities and groups. Salmonel Derusiion is a Mexican who was smuggled into the USA when the American mafia was after his father, apparently he owed them "Protection money". Derusiion knew this wasn't true and vowed revenge, not just on the Mafia, but the whole of America. We believe that he supplied weapons that terrorists use in many attacks in the States. Jason Griggs is a Brit, who was abused by his father, Admiral R.L. Griggs of the Royal Navy. He hated the whole of Britain for what his father had done, he believed that all the power Britain had given to his father made him crazy. He vowed revenge. He is also believed to be a disturbitor of WMDs to terrorists in Britain. Giovanni De Lucy is a man who wanted his own way, nothing more, nothing less. He joined the Lionmane so he could become powerful. The Lionmane is not just behind terrorist attacks, but behind everything to do with crime. Drugs and Teenage Prostitution, due to De Lucy's ties. Bank and Insurance Fraud, due to Griggs' mathematical mind and also Assinations and Bombings, an idea of Derusiion.

The Task

The task is to find out what they are up to and stop it. Your task is not simple and extremely hard. We want you to infiltrate the Lionmane, which is most probably the easiest part, due to the fact that there are over 2400 members. But we have to be extremely precautious. 

The Lionmane founding members know of CHERUB. They found out when Dave Moss went on his first mission with CHERUB. He was working on unlocking the secrets of a Drug Trade. Dave Moss nearly got caught in a situation. His driver was pulled up and shot on the spot on their way back to CHERUB campus, and as Dave had already put on his CHERUB top, the guard spotted it. Dave ran of course, but Lionmane looked into it, using a super-computer stolen by them. They are now very wary about recruiting Children, and if they get a wiff of CHERUB activity, they will kill any child in the Lionmane. You will then gather Intel about the Society, about their plans and if necessary, close them down.

Your Story.

You are a Street Urchin, Twinned with Bruce Norris. You were found and taken into care by John Griggs, the Brother of Jason Griggs. He joined the Lionmane reluctantly, just to keep an eye on Jason. He is also a secret Mi5 agent, who is willing to comply. You are from England, but ran away from home a year ago when your mother died.

THIS MISSION IS CLASSIFIED EXTREMELY HIGH RISK

THE CHERUB IS REMINDED THAT THEY CAN REFUSE THE MISSION AND WITHDRAW AT ANYITME.

"James?" Zara muttered. James was dumbstruck. He had 9 months left of his CHERUB career and the best mission was saved to the last. He smiled and ran out of the door, before returning and accepting the mission. He ran to the canteen and went to his usual table, to spread the exciting news


	4. Farewell

4.Farewell

James ran up to the normal dinner table he sat at and jumped into the seat in between Bruce and Lauren. Bruce turned away from his Egg Sarnie and grinned wildly at James.

"I see Zara told you" Bruce said, still smiling.

"Yeah, she did and dude, the best 'till last eh?" James laughed.

"Yeah man! It's gonna be brill!" Bruce turned back to his Sarnie and began gulping it down. James ran up to the counter and chose from the cold left-overs. He decided on a croissant filled to the brim with jam. He smiled and turned around to land face to face with Dana.

"Nice of you to tell me" She huffed. James nearly dropped his food when he realised he had forgot to tell Dana, his girlfriend, that he was going away. Dana herself was finishing CHERUB in a month, and it was supposed to be a romantic month, with Dana promising James sex on her last night. Dana had been out of his head all morning and realised something. Tonight would be his last night with his Beloved Dana Smith. He may never see her again, but he highly doubted that. He bent in to kiss her.

"Shit, Dana, babes I'm so sorry. I did mean to tell you, but I hadn't seen you yet." James exclaimed. Dana looked as if she was going to cry. She grabbed him and whispered into his ear, tears streaming from her eyes.

"You do know tonight will be the last time we see each other for an extremely long time." Dana whispered. James gulped, trying not to cry aswell. "Guess sex is tonight" Dana said, a bit of humour tinged in her voice. James giggled. He had not expected Dana to say that but he pulled her into a tight hug once again. James walked back over to the table where they normally sat, and was surprised the table was empty. Before long James had finished his breakfast and was walking away from the Dining room. He headed to the Mission Preparation building, to get the list of equipment needed for the missions. He didn't suspect that he would need much, but he had been told to go, rather than invited, to the building.

James came to the entrance and looked straight into the Eye Scan. The Door chimed his name and opened the door. He walked into the building and immediately breathed in the soft, warm air which circulated around the building. He smiled, knowing that this may well be the last time he stepped foot in this building. This flooded back memories, but this was not the time. He pushed them away and climbed the stairs to John Jones office. He trotted down the main corridor and came to a door which announced a name

MR. JOHN JONES

CHERUB MISSION CONTROLLER

Mi5 DIVISION 1

James laughed at how the image portrayed a strong man with a head full of hair, but in reality John was bald, old and weak. He could still handle himself though. He stepped into the office to be welcomed by two familiar faces. One how ever was not familiar at all. The man had a moustache and dark curly hair. Green eyes and a bright, but yellow, smile reminded James straight away who he was. John Griggs. James' mouth hung open before John Jones snapped him out of it.

"James, shut your bloody mouth, flies will fly in" John shouted, looking rather angry. James immediately shut his mouth and looked at John Jones with bewilderment. John shook his head and started the briefing.

"As you two fully well know about your mission, I would like you to meet the person you are going to live with for the next few months." John pointed to Mr Griggs. "This is Mr Griggs, the man who is the cornerstone of this whole operation. Mr Griggs, this is James" John nodded at James, "And this is Bruce." He nodded at Bruce. John Griggs smiled and got up out of his chair.

"Hello Lads, I'm normally known as Flux. Dunno why to be honest, but I have had it since school." Flux Shook James and Bruce's hands in turn and carried on. "Now, I live in Paris on the Champs D'Lycee. Its a very upper class place and the homeless normally hang around there. This obviously means I am very wealthy. So when I find you, I will obviously buy you clothes and everything. I am dead cert that you guys will get into the Lionnmane. I want you to be outside of the Cafe near The Arc de Triomphe. It is called the cafe de Arc de Triomphe or something like that. Meet me there at 2:30 local time. I will collect you and take you to my apartment, which is on top of the Cafe, and has a great view of the Arc. That's all I can think of at the moment. So I guess I'll be seeing you two soon." Flux smiled and shook John's hand, then left the room. John shut the door and turned to the lads.

"Now, I expect you to behave for Mr Griggs. Any funny business and your straight out of there and immediately expelled, which mean you can forget about our help in life. Understand?" John asked. James and Bruce nodded violently and scampered out of the room, quite solemnly. When they had finally got back to campus, they decided not to go back to last lesson, but to freshen up for dinner, and James knew he had a very, fun night ahead of him. He stepped back into the shower and drenched himself, and scrubbed all over.

Bruce had also planned to take a shower and get changed, but things had not gone quite to plan. After getting un changes he sat on his bed and turned on his Hi-Fi stereo. Just after he got in the shower he heard his phone ringing. He leapt out of the Shower and rushed to the Phone. The Caller ID was un-known. This could mean only one thing. It was him.

"Bruce, my man. Is Everything set?" The phone crackled, but he instantly knew the voice.

"Yeah, it is, meetin' him on Friday outside a cafe. The one near the arc of triumph. Keep Cameras on it."

"Excellent, you know the job?"

"Yeah, sure. Kill him." The phone clicked and Bruce hung up. He dreaded it, but he needed to do it, and it would get him into powerful places. He shrugged and got back in the shower.

James had already had dinner and was in bed ready for Dana to come out from the Bathroom. She put on some seductive music and came out of the Bathroom. James was shocked on how beautiful Dana's body was. The covers lifted up an inch and Dana smiled. She got into bed and got on James. James growled and smiled, then got into it.

James and Bruce were dressed and ready to go to Portsmouth. Everyone was at the entrance hugging and kissing, and John told them to get on the bus. They got on and Looked back. The Engine started and they drove past the High Security gates. Wondering if they will see eachother again.


	5. France

5.France

James and Bruce endured a quick trip to Portsmouth, where they were going to board a boat and get to France. They smiled, James looked out of the window in awe. He had never been to Portsmouth, even though he had dreamed many a times to go to the Stadium and watch Arsenal win there. But then again he had dreamed of going to every stadium in the world to watch Arsenal win. James was happy all round, but Bruce had a troubled mind.

"What the Hell have I let myself into?!" Bruce thought frantically, before James interrupted his chain of thoughts.

"What the Hell are you wearing that scum for!?" James said, glaring at his Manchester United top and smiling. Bruce looked at James and slapped his arm gently.

"This, my friend, is the top of the best team in the world, unlike yours...how many cups did you win this year?" Bruce laughed, quite high pitched. James frowned but thought nothing of it.

"None, but that is not the point, Arsenal could whip United's Arse anyday!"

"Yeah, whatever." Bruce went back to staring outside the window, but yet again got interrupted when the Car came to an abrupt stop. James got out, followed by Bruce, who stretched and leant on the much taller James. They both sighed and went round to the boot to get their very small backpacks. A P.A announcement told the passengers to start boarding, so James and Bruce shook the Drivers hand and stalked off. They got on the boat and found a perfect spot to sleep at for a couple of hours. They laid down their bags and laid down, opposite eachother. The Last Thing James rembered was Bruce getting up and going to the bathroom, before falling asleep.

Bruce went to the bathroom to have a slash, when his phone vibrated. Bruce frowned and then smiled, thinking it was Kerry, but he was wrong. It was the unknown caller. Bruce huffed, zipped up and answered the phone.

"Brucey boy. I have an idea. Eliminate him now. There is a man onboard who will take you to us. Text me if you succed." And the phone clicked. Bruce stopped. He had to kill his best mate. He had to kill James. He gulped and exited the room. James was in the next booth to the toilet. He was some what lucky to find James sleeping peacefully. He started to wrap his hands around his throat when James' eyes flickered into life.

"What the Fuck are you doing?" James asked, looking bewildered. Bruce broke a sweat and racked his brain for an excuse. He came up with one.

"I was just checking your pulse, you looked dead to me." Bruce Stuttered. James sighed with relief and smiled.

"At least you care, eh?"

"Yeah, what are mates for?" James got up and went to the Bar, and ordered to Lagers. He smiled as he came back, handing one to Bruce. He smiled and got out his phone.

HELLO, SOZ BUT CUDNT DO IT.

WOKE UP, SOZ 4 INCONVENIENCE

TRY AGEN WEN U FINK TYM IZ RITE.

BRUCE.

Bruce sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket. He took a gulp of his lager and looked at James, smiling widely.

"How did you get these?" Bruce asked. James gulped down his lager and breathed.

"Fake I.D my friend...couldn't live without..." But James didn't finish because the PA announcement announced their arrival in France.

ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET 8 REVIEWS. IT IS UP TO YOU PEOPLE. I WILL STOP THE STORY IF 8 REVIEWS HAVE NOT BEEN ENTERED BY 31/07, WHICH IS MY BIRTHDAY LOL.


	6. Tramps

6. Tramps.

The ferry moored onto the docks, giving Bruce and James little time to find the instrucions and read them quickly. It contained a key and a picture, with a note saying "This is the car, take it to the drop off point." The car was a small Toyota Auris, metallic blue in colour and scratched up to look second hand. James got up and dumped the plastic cups in a nearby bin, before heading to the pedestrian exit, with the tannoy announcing their arrival in both French and English. James sprinted over to the Car park and bounded into the front seat, adjusting the seat and picking up a fake britis licence from under the seat. Bruce got into the passenger seat and started to moan.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"Because you are smaller than me, and look younger than me. And to be honest you drive like a dead grandma." James laughed and inserted the key into the ignition.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now!" Bruce spat, before realising that he had said too much.

"What's up with the sudden mood swing eh?" James asked, bewilderment flashing in his eyes. Bruce shrugged and looked at his feet. James also shrugged and eased out of the parking space. The trip from Calais to Paris would be long and gruelling, and it was already 5:30 local time, so they decided to get a motel room halfway between. The motorway was easy, but it took some time to get used to the different lane driving, and when they reached the country roads they put on a compilation CD. Bruce was in control of entertainment, so he put on a classic queen song. The drums drilled through the speaker, whilst Freddie Mercury started singing. Half way through James was drumming his hands on the steering wheel and Bruce screeching "We Will Rock You", those being the only words he knew. The song ended and went onto a coldplay song, and Bruce decided to turn it down, and looked at James.

"What you looking at?" James asked.

"I've…I've.." Bruce stammered, trying to tell James about the plot that he had been dragged into, but decided against it. "I've been looking at that scar above your left eye. How did you get it?"

"Remember last year when I went to the Suburbs of Argentina?" James said. "Well, I sorta got sliced by a nut case, drugged up whore telling me that I stole her money. She ran at me and slashed me. I got angry and twisted her wrist, before stabbing her in the thigh." James reminisced. Bruce stiffled a laugh, before looking shocked at James.

"Why the fuck didn't you get in trouble for that?"

"Didn't tell them did I?" James said, before his aura told Bruce that carrying on would only get him angry. He looked back at the road and fell asleep. The car trundled along another road before James stopped at a motel. He lifted Bruce up and stepped into the motel. There was only a vulture-looking woman at a desk, so James decided to approach her.

"Er, I need a room for two, separate beds, is that cool?" James asked, in very broken French. The receptionists didn't reply, but instead chucked a key at him with the number 31 on. He carried on to the door, and opened, before flinging Bruce onto a bed and laying on one himself.

James re-awoke to find Bruce in the shower and him soaked in sweat. Bruce stepped out and smiled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Bruce laughed as James got up and looked at the clock. It said 10:23 am.

"Shit, we gotta get going" James shouted, pulling Bruce out of the room. Luckily he had only got dressed, so he needn't of worried if there were other people in the motel. James leapt into the Toyota and started up the engine. The car slammed out of the drive, with the receptionist running after them, telling them they hadn't paid.

The trip seemed shorter now James was awake, and he arrived at a hotel opposite the Stade D'France. James and Bruce parked a few metres away from the hotel in a dis-used car park. The keys James took and they sprinted to the hotel. They had to be there by 1:00 pm. It was now 12:57 pm. They arrived just in time to see the dome headed Mission Controller John Jones in jeans and Ben Sherman top in the lobby. He smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Good of you to join us." He laughed and led them towards a lift. He pressed a button and swiped a card on the slot. The lift doors opened and allowed them to step inside, before shutting and shooting upwards. The lift made Bruce's stomach lurch, but stopped just as the urge to spew nearly overcame him. The doors slid open to show an elegant suite, with John's and a small black woman's equipment scattered around every possible counter. The Black woman was sipping tea and got up as John, James and Bruce entered the room. She put out her hand and Bruce shook it. James bowed and kissed her hand quickly and lightly.

"Ooh, such a Gentleman."

The lady laughed and introduced herself. Her name was Julie Bentz, and she had been working with CHERUB's disguise unit from the end of her university years, nearly a decade ago. She was there to make them look trampish. The boys were put in the bathtub and soaked in extremely weak dye, tinging their skin dirty, which would of course wash off. She pulled out mud covered clothes and told them to put them on. By the end of the hour of change, Bruce and James both looked like tramps. James had even got a beard. Bruce and James spent an five minutes to laugh at each other, before getting shooed off to get to the café. They sprinted through the lobby again and hailed a cab.

"To the Champs D'Lycee please" Bruce stuttered, in awful French. The cabbie started jabbering in French, and when he realised they didn't understand, he shut up.

The ride was fifteen minutes, giving them a chance to reach the café. 2:30pm came and went. The boys started to get worried. 3:00pm came and they saw a familiar figure. Flux approached them and beckoned them to follow him. The followed his path and Flux led them to his apartment.

"Good to see you boys!" Flux exclaimed, as Bruce and James flumped onto a plastic covered sofa.

**ON HIATUS UNTIL AUGUST 4****TH****, WILL CARRY ON WHEN I GET 11 REVIEWS, IF THERE ARE NOT 11 REVIEWS BY THEN, I WILL CANCEL MY STORY, AND TBH NO ONE WANTS THAT. I DON'T WANT TO STOP AND FROM FEEDBACK YOU GUYS ENJOY. SO REVIEW PLEASE. I LIKE ALL THE COMMENTS!!**

**THANKS GUYS !!**


End file.
